And to Think It Started with a Tweak
by LM Simpson
Summary: An archive of various InuKag vignettes I wrote for the firsttweak community on livejournal. Ratings, plots, and genres will vary, but InuKag will be a constant.
1. Out to Lunch

**Title: **Out to Lunch  
**Author: **LM Simpson (Kady the Red Panda)  
**Pairing(s): **none, but characters are: InuYasha, Kagome, Shippou  
**Rating: **K  
**Warning(s): **Author totally going on memory  
**Disclaimer: **I am not Rumiko Takahashi or any of her assistance. I don't even know her. I just like her work a lot.  
**Summary: **Manga canon. Alternative extension of the moment when InuYasha first eats ramen and Shippou's first appearance right afterward.**  
Other tidbits: **Originally written for the firsttweak contest prompt "Gone."

0000

Eventually hunger completely possessed Kagome. The gory battlefield and InuYasha's enthusiastic slurping faded from her mind while she poured steaming water into her noodle cup. When the first spiced, stringy noodles met her mouth her tastebuds energetically danced and her stomach anticipated fulfillment. All was right in the world…

…Kagome's hunger so devoured her that she did not notice the sky darkening and stirring until a child's booming voice demanded:

"You have the shikon shards! Give them!"

InuYasha and her stopped eating, her stomach particularly rocking in waves, until a pink balloon-thing materialized.

InuYasha set his ramen against a blood-stained helmet before rising, stretching his legs, and moving casually to the balloon-thing. He stopped at arm's length before socking it. A little boy with a giant, poofy tail emerged from within the shell and plopped to the ground, all the while the hanyou just as casually retreated back to his lunch.

"What are you staring at, wench?" He snapped, stray noodles sticking against his cheek.

Kagome fought to cease her amused smile, then turned to the child rubbing his head and seemingly weeping.

"It's just a kitsune runt. Leave him alone and eat!"

But she could not leave him alone. Not something that hurt and that upset… And certainly not that adorable.

InuYasha watched as she replaced her cup and stood up. "Kagome? What are you doing? Kagome?" He hopped back up with a grunt. "Kagome! Get back here! KAGOME!"


	2. Fleeting Thoughts in a Dire Moment

**Title:** Fleeting Thoughts in a Dire Moment  
**Author:** LM Simpson (Kady the Red Panda)  
**Pairing(s):** none, but InuYasha, Kagome  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning(s):** Author totally going on memory, a mild version of InuYasha's potty mouth  
**Disclaimer:** I am not Rumiko Takahashi or any of her assistants. I don't even know her. I just like her work a lot.  
**Summary:** Manga canon, poem. It's surprising how often minds, great or otherwise, think alike.  
**Other tidbits:**Originally written for firsttweak contest prompt "Poem."

0000

My mother died when I  
was a helpless whelp.  
I can't remember how old I was;  
only that I was weak.

I hate that feeling,  
being weak.

And yet I'm weak now,  
and not just because  
I'm trapped against  
this damn tree.

As much as I hate  
this wench  
that looks so much like  
and even _smells_ so much like  
the one that  
shot my heart  
and my one chance at happiness  
without becoming full blooded _youkai_,

I still have

this human feeling  
to slay this centipede—  
not just to stretch,  
but also to protect this wench  
that stinks of the one that killed me  
… for some reason.

Of course, knowing me, my  
anger will probably cloud  
my judgment  
again.

Oh well.

I just hope she quits whining  
long enough to  
remove this damned arrow  
before we're both

centipede food.

**…**

My father died when I  
was a little girl.  
I can't remember how old I was;  
just that Souta was a baby then.

How I wish I was little again,  
and back home with my family.

And yet I'm not home,  
because I'm trapped  
in a time slip  
or a feudal fairy tale.

_Ojiisan_ would be so amused  
if he knew how much I  
believe his tales now.

As much as I hate  
saying this, I  
am afraid.  
So, so afraid.

The lady-monster  
has already bitten into my side  
and I'm bleeding and hurt.  
Only this dog eared boy  
I'm clutching is my only hope  
from dying in this cursed hell  
that I've been dragged into  
… for some reason.

Of course, knowing me, I  
may then be slayed  
by my savior,  
if not the villagers.

Oh well.

I'll just see  
what happens afterward.  
But for now:  
"Live again, InuYasha!"


End file.
